Ouka Ootori
|-|Ouka Ootori= |-|Dracula Ouka= Summary Ouka Ootori is a prodigy that skipped the Academy to immediately join Dullahan, the investigation division of the Inquisition. However, her loner behavior and hatred of magic, witches and criminals can sometimes make her lose her head when confronted with heinous crimes, which is what earned her nickname "Calamity" (紅蓮姫 (カラミティ) lit. Crimson Princess) and eventually made her lose her position, be demoted and returned to become a student in the Inquisition’s AntiMagic Academy, where she joins 35th Trainee Platoon. Ouka is also the adopted daughter of the academy’s headmaster, Sougetsu Ootori. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, at least 9-B with large caliber handguns and incomplete Vlad | 9-A | At least 8-C | At least 8-C Name: Ouka Ootori, Ouka Mineshiro, Calamity Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Trainee Inquisitor Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Expert Markswoman, Anti-Magic, Statistics Amplification, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Vlad can heal cuts and crushed bones), Skilled biker and car driver, Enhanced Senses (Can sense the presence of others, can smell blood at long range via Vlad’s support), Forcefield Creation, limited Telepathy | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight | Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate destroyed limbs and fatal wounds like a crushed throat), Immortality (Type 3), can turn humans into vampires and make them her servants | Summoning Attack Potency: Street level, at least Wall level with large caliber handguns and incomplete Vlad (Can respectively knock back Haunted on his Hero Form and cause minor damage to Arthur Pendragon, Vlad’s recoil is strong enough to break Ouka’s arms and stop her fall while mid-air) | Small Building level (Destroyed a clock tower with a barrage of stakes, destroyed Siegfried) | At least Building level (Has power equal to a true ancestor vampire, which should make her stronger than a regular vampire like Elizabeth, easily killed a wyrm-type Mechanical Dragon and obliterated several Magical Dragoons buffed by Laugh Maker) | At least Building level (Several times stronger than her regular True Ancestor, if her attacks hit a regular human not even dust would be left behind, made a large crater by ramming Mother Goose into the ground) Speed: Peak Human (Able to easily defeat multiple gunmen in close quarters and to avoid the line of fire of a minigun, can defeat Takeru Kusanagi), higher with Vlad’s support | At least Superhuman | Supersonic (Stronger than a regular vampire like Elizabeth, managed to fight off 10 Magical Dragoons with speeds comparable to Takeru Kusanagi’s Soumatou) | At least Supersonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Likely Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class (Stronger than Usagi Saionji and comparable to Takeru Kusanagi) | Likely Wall Class (Witch Hunter form gives the user superhuman strength) | At least Building Class (Easily destroyed the upper half of a building, it was stated that destroying a building is as easy for Ouka in this form as taking candy from a baby) | At least Building Class Durability: Street level (Able to withstand several impacts comparable to a car’s accident) | At least Small Building level (Survived being shot by several magical bullets comparable to an Einherjar’s blows) | At least Building level | At least Building level Stamina: High, comparable to Takeru Kusanagi, shrugs off having an arm or leg broken Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with handguns | Same, 100m with Count’s Fang Standard Equipment: Vlad, custom handgun, knife. She carries additional equipment depending on the mission Intelligence: Above average, expert fighter with extensive knowledge of magic and considered a prodigy that completely skipped the Inquisition Academy to become an investigator as a teenager Weaknesses: Loses a lot of blood to use Vlad’s intrinsic magic (Only prior to making a full contract with Vlad) | None notable | Weak to spirit silver Notable Attacks/Techniques: Guns: Ouka uses a variety of guns during missions. Because she’s currently a trainee she carries two types of ammunition, anesthetic bullets that put people to sleep and anti-magic bullets coated in mithril as lethal ammunition. *'Custom Handgun:' Ouka’s favorite gun, which was modified and upgraded by Ikaruga after Ouka joined the 35th Platoon. The modifications have increased the gun’s power to the point it rivals a 0.50 caliber gun, and also made it possible to fire full-auto, though the recoil is significantly higher. *'Shotgun:' A sawed-off shotgun Ouka carries to do things like destroying door locks. *'Desert Eagle:' A powerful large caliber handgun that evolved from the pre-Witch War Desert Eagle. A gun made by Ikaruga just for fun, it has enough recoil to blow a normal person’s arm off and enough power to knock back Haunted on his Hero Form, though it failed to pierce his armor. Chaff Grenades: Grenades that scatter a metallic dust that causes magic to diminish. Various anti-magic materials can be used as its content, from adamantium and mithril, to materials like damascan steel and orichalcum. She can also use hihiirokane, an anti-magic material that pollutes organism-based magic like Haunted’s Belladona Garden. Blue Crystal Shield: A shield made out of the very rare blue crystal, the strongest anti-magic defensive material that also possesses a shock absorption surpassing any other known metal. The shield is powerful enough to tank several attacks from Haunted on his Hero Form. The Malleus Maleficarum IV – Vlad III: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that specializes in anti-magic combat and was designed for the eradication of witches. Vlad takes the form of two large red automatic handguns with a large crest displaying a distorted wingless dragon and the weapon’s name. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. Vlad’s magic property is “Night Blood”. As payment for the contract Vlad demands Ouka’s blood. *'Wallachia:' Vlad’s standard attack. Instead of firing physical bullets Vlad shoots red stakes made of magic. *'Tepes:' Vlad’s intrinsic performance. Unlike Wallachia, that uses stakes specialized for physical damage, these stakes are engraved with an operative procedure that can pierce through any magic Vlad or Ouka understand by reversing the operative procedure to make a hole in the spell. In order to take full advantage of this ability, Ouka has studied and memorized tens of thousands of magic formulas and operative procedures to increase her magic knowledge. However, this attribute cannot do anything against simple masses of magic power and it's more effective against defensive magic and barriers than attack magic. *'Tepes Rain' (串刺し公の余興 (ツェペシュレイン) lit. Entertainment of Impaling Prince): Vlad’s intrinsic magic. Ouka aims one gun at the sky and another at the ground, causing huge magic circles to appear. When she pulls the triggers, a rain of magic stakes will fall from the magic circle above the enemy, followed by stakes jumping out of the ground. Ouka can point both guns in one direction, which will shoot both stake rains from the same magical circle. *'Statistics Amplification:' Vlad can boost Ouka’s body to superhuman levels, even without using Witch Hunter Form. She can also boost her reflexes and movement speed by accelerating her blood flow, though because of the burden this technique puts on the heart it can only be used for short moments. When in use, Ouka’s blue eyes turn deep red. *'Witch Hunter Form:' An intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. In Vlad’ case, Ouka is covered in blood-red particles that form a red armor with a crimson cloak. **'Vampire:' Vlad turns from its gun form to two pile bunkers that fuse with her arms. The pile bunkers use the same red, magic-piercing, stakes she shoots with her guns, though Ouka can shift between the pile bunkers and Vlad’s gun form at will. If necessary, Ouka can shoot the stakes at long range. These stakes are connected to the pile bunkers with chains and must be rewound to be shot again. ***'Count’s Fang:' Vlad’s intrinsic magic in pile bunker form. The stakes are dyed in an even deeper crimson light as they charge up. When released, the pile bunkers extend an enormous piercing stake for a total of one hundred meters. The recoil blasts Ouka’s body backward and it takes a short while to charge the attack again. ***'Nosferatu' (逆十字磔刑 (ノスフエラトウ) lit. Reverse Crucifixion): Ouka combines Vlad’s pile bunkers into a large pile bunker on her right arm, generating a single, huge stake. After the almost 50m stake pierces the enemy’s body and Ouka speaks the magic’s name, a large number of stakes will be transferred to the target’s body. The enemy’s body will explode as the smaller stakes burst out of their body in all directions. **'FM Booster:' Like Takeru, Ouka can release magic from Vlad’s armor to boost her speed, slide across the ground hovering or to slow down while falling. **'Cape:' Ouka’s red cape can spread across her back like wings, allowing her to fly. It can also be hardened and used as a shield. *'Blood Smell:' Though not a search-type Magical Heritage, Vlad is very sensitive to the smell of blood, a trait it can lend to Ouka, allowing her to smell blood in a 1km radius, as well as identifying whether the blood belongs to regular humans or witches via the magic power on the blood, tell if the witch has an Ancient attribute and identify Siegfried’s smell as having draconic traits. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like slashes and crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. *'Electrocution:' Vlad can electrocute someone touching Ouka. *'Magic Barrier:' Vlad can wrap Ouka’s body in a red spherical barrier to protect her from attacks. She can replicate this technique to protect others, and move the barrier to carry people around. Since this is not his intrinsic magic, it’s very ineffective in terms of energy cost. *'Dracula:' Vlad’s intrinsic magic. Ouka can use Vlad to create a huge magic circle that allows her to absorb all the blood in a surrounding area, converting it to magic power. This process also absorbs the memories and experiences of the owner of the blood. By absorbing a large amount of magic power through the blood of others, Ouka can activate this magic and turn her body into a vampire, giving her power equal to a True Ancestor, a trueborn vampire. In this form, Ouka is covered in a different armor than Vlad’s Witch Hunter Form that is made out of blood. The cloak on her back completely turns into devil-like wings also made of blood. Her fangs also become sharp and pointy. **'Vladislavus Dracula' (血界の覇者 (ヴラデイスラウス・ドラキユリア) lit. Supreme Blood Ruler): Ouka expands the pile bunker on her right hand, and a huge magical circle appears behind her. Rather than make multiple operative procedures, Ouka creates multiple small magical circles with the same pattern near the main magical circle. When the spell is activated via a wave of Ouka’s arm, space distorts above target before a rain of sharply pointed stakes falls to skewer the enemy, fixing them in place. Furthermore, a countless number of stakes are released from the expanded small magical circles to attack the enemy from all directions. **'Bloody Enchant:' Ouka focuses magical power on her feet. Although it has a narrow range because it's magic for close combat, Ouka's legs become tinged with something like a sharp laser, allowing her kicks to cut even buffed Einherjars in half. **'Strigoi' (叫び散らす者 (ストリゴイ) lit. The Ones Dispersing With Screams): A unique summoning only available to the highest-ranked vampires like the late True Ancestor King, Ouka can only summon them in the powered up state she reached by drinking Mari Nikaido’s blood. Taking the form of a large swarm of black bats, they continuously diffuse magic power with their ultrasonic cries, rendering magic users unable to cast spells. **'Double Count’s Fang:' In this form, Ouka can create pile bunkers in both her arms and legs for a continuous barrage of punches and kicks. **'Superhuman Senses:' Ouka’s five senses are increased to superhuman levels. For example, her vision sharpens to the point that she becomes able to confirm the blood flow and cardiac movement of others just by looking at them. **'Regeneration:' As a True Ancestor, Ouka can automatically heal from fatal wounds such as having all her limbs and her throat crushed or having her limbs turned to ash. **'Vampire Contract:' By biting someone and drinking their blood directly Ouka can turn them into a vampire. This process also includes a contract between the vampire master and the newborn vampire, even stronger than mental pollution magic like Laugh Maker’s End Order. The newborn vampire can no longer go against the master nor choose the way they live or die. The vampire master can enforce more conditions to the contract at will. For example, binding them to a pledge of not being able to take any life in the world, including their own; making them relive specific memories upon certain triggers, etc. Key: Base | Witch Hunter Form | Dracula | Dracula (with Mari Nikaido’s blood) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8